1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outdoor table and chair set, and more particularly to a portable outdoor table and chair set that can be assembled and can be folded up together.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a demand for an outdoor table that is compact, lightweight, portable and easy to assemble for use in outdoor activities or outdoor work. Proposed and put into use in order to meet this demand are outdoor tables that are constructed such that the legs and tabletop can be separated and that the separated legs and tabletop can be folded up, or outdoor tables that have folding legs installed underneath the tabletop.
However, when installing a reinforcement mechanism, such as a link mechanism between the four legs, to obtain strength, there is a problem in that the reinforcement mechanism hinders free movement of the legs of the user, and there are also problems in that the folding mechanism becomes more complicated, so that the cost of the table becomes more expensive.
Also, in the case of leg construction where a pair of legs are reinforced and fastened parallel to each other and installed on each end on the underneath side of the tabletop such that they can be folded, the support structure that is installed between the middle of the legs and the underneath surface of the tabletop may come in contact with the legs of the user. If a support member is not used or if it is too small, there are problems in that the tabletop may tilt due to loads on the corner, or the table may be weak against vibration or shaking.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a foldable outdoor table that has a stable tabletop and that does not have any kind of structure along at least two parallel edges of the four edges of the tabletop from the corners to the center area on the underneath side of the tabletop.
Also, there are outdoor chairs having legs that can be folded underneath the seat for use together with the outdoor table, however, there has been no design of an outdoor table having two outdoor chairs that can be stored and carried together.